


In the light I am your brother...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM theme, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	In the light I am your brother...

Deviantart link:   
https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/the-other-half-of-you-308922146


End file.
